Strange Tales Vol 1 101
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Russian submarine crew Other Characters: * Johnny's school friends * Charles Stanton's secretary * Amusement park owner * * ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** Vehicles: * Communist Submarine | StoryTitle2 = The Impossible Space Ship | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = A spacecraft arrives on earth and after a thorough investigation the humans deem it empty. However, after it returns to its home planet it is revealed that it was the ship itself that was alive. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Several unnamed humans * The alien visitor * Other aliens Locations: * * Unnamed alien planet | StoryTitle3 = What Is X-35? | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker3_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A criminal attempts to avoid the police by getting a ticket on a tramp steamer out of port. When he looks at the ticket the seller gives him it reads X-35. He angrily heads back to the ticket seller who apologizes and hands him the ticket which he verifies standing there. When he is back in his hideout, he glances at the ticket again and sees it says X-35. He thinks the ticket seller is having some sort of gag on him, so he goes down to have it out with him and pulls his gun. The ticket seller is frightened and runs out of the building and across the street pursued by the criminal who is struck and killed by a car with the license plate...X-35. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Archie Craig Supporting Characters: * Cops ** Bill * Ticket seller Locations: * Vehicles: * S.S. Palace * Car | Notes = Continuity Notes The Human Torch * The editor's note states that Johnny's identity as the Human Torch is secret. It is later identified in that Johnny initially tried to brag about being the Human Torch and nobody believed him. The "secret identity" business was all to save his bruised ego until people couldn't deny that he was actually the Human Torch. reveals that everyone knew about Johnny's "double identity" and were just humoring him. * Johnny recaps the origins of the Fantastic Four as the tale was originally told in . The purpose of the space flight and the technology used here are not specified but these facts are subject to the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Originally in it is stated that the Fantastic Four were trying to beat the Soviets in the space race. In it is stated the group were trying to reach Mars. The story has been frequently updated since. Particularly in , , . Current versions of the Fantastic Four's origins now state they were attempting to travel beyond the solar system with a prototype star drive. * All Cold War references in this story should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The Impossible Ship * It cannot be confirmed if this story takes place in the Earth-616 universe or not. What is X-35? * It cannot be confirmed if this story takes place in the Earth-616 universe or not. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Review of the Issue at extremisreviews.com }}